Typical low dropout (LDO) regulator has analog control and slow response. The minimum dropout of the LDO regulator is limited by the pass gate in saturation, yielding reduced output range, maximum efficiency achievable, and may suffer from stability issues during fast power state changes. For example, when power state shifts from an idle state to a wakeup state, stability issues may arise. Typical LDO regulator also exhibits good efficiency at conversion ratios close to one. Switched Capacitor Voltage Regulators (SCVRs) on the other hand exhibit high efficiency across wide range of output voltage and currents. SCVRs also exhibit response times in the order of few nanoseconds, making them great candidates for dynamic voltage and frequency scaling (DVFS). However, SCVR show limited current supplying capabilities per unit area determined by a capacitor.